¿Podrías amarme? :
by aurora undomiel
Summary: ¿Es Shaka incapaz de darle un "te amo" a Camus?


¿Podrías amarme

**¿Podrías amarme?**

* * *

**¿Podrías amarme aún cuando nunca llegara a balbucear un "yo también"?**

El astro rey despliega sus rayos sin timidez, quemando nuestros rostros mientras recorremos la orilla del mar. Las nuevas pecas que cruzan tu nariz y el dulce rubí que se pinta en tus mejillas, me guían a aceptar que tenías razón; el sonido del mar es más sencillo de crear teniéndole justo enfrente…

La brisa guía tu mano a la mí y al sentir tu atención sobre mi rostro, dejo la vista del oleaje para perderme en tu mirada. Sonríes… y el gozo se adueña de mi ser… porque la cortina de tus dientes ignora el cuidado de tu labio superior… y sonríes, una vez más, haciéndome saber que a pesar de mí mismo, puedo hacerte feliz…

_**- Te amo Cam…**_ -noto las pulsaciones de tus labios, el temblor de tu cuerpo y la timidez de tu mirada, en la que decido quedarme por unos instantes, degustando con placer el azul cielo de tus ojos… pero… recordando que no he entendido lo que has querido decirme, regreso a tus carmines-. _**Te amo…**_

La emoción te impide arquear tus labios de la manera en la que sueles hacerlo y yo, aunque lo has repetido, no consigo entenderte amor… no sin tus manos…

Intentando no arruinar el hermoso momento que nos encontramos viviendo, te contesto con un beso y con un "te quiero" que termina en un abrazo… pero tu pecho no me arropa como siempre… y sé que no te he hecho feliz… no entiendo por qué…

* * *

**¿Podrías amarme aún cuando mis oídos se rehusaran a escuchar aquello que mueres por decir?**

M mirada se pierde tras la vista del día que se vuelve atardecer y del atardecer que se convierte en anochecer. Abro uno y otro cajón más, buscando algún trapo limpio que nos ayude a remover el polvo de la vajilla que encontramos olvidada en el desván.

Y es que… rentar una casa por Internet, no ha sido nuestra idea más brillante…

Cojo un plato y voy a tu encuentro, es hora de repartirnos el trabajo y divertirnos mientras tapamos el regadero. Mi sonrisa desaparece justo al pisar el umbral del marco de la puerta… y los trozos de vidrio a mis pies son todo aquello que queda del traste que sostenía.

Te giras, encontrándome, deteniendo los golpes que lanzabas a la cama que hemos compartido por dos noches. Horrorizado, mis ojos son testigos del cómo te has encargado de destrozar la habitación que poco a poco hemos ido decorando…

Odio que hagas esto…

Te encuentras frustrado y arremetes contra nuestra habitación… y yo no puedo escucharte… yo no puedo saberlo… yo no puedo saber que algo te ocurre…

Vienes a mi encuentro, con una disculpa latiendo en tu rostro y yo huyo, con pasos firmes y furiosos hacia cualquier lugar donde no te encuentre. Mientras no te mire puedo correr libre… mientras no te mire no tratarás de explicarte…

_**- Perdóname… necesitaba desahogarme…**_ -me detienes pero no puedes impedir que mis párpados vuelvan a cerrarse y que mi cuerpo choque contra ti infinidad de veces, esperando la oportunidad en la que tu silueta no me estorbe y pueda escapar…

Me zarandeas, me sientas, me tomas del cuello, guías mis ojos a los tuyos pero no quiero… no quiero alzar los párpados…

Tus dedos comienzan a molestar mi vista y violas mis deseos…

_**- Abre los ojos Camus, abre los ojos…**_ -cuando lo hago ya sin tu intervención, cuando mantengo las pestañas arriba… los dulces mares de esperanza de tu mirar me desarman.

_**- Cam, no es **__**fácil**__** estar contigo sabiendo que lo que sientes no es igual a lo que siento yo. Creía que etábamos ya en otro nivel. Hemos estado juntos más de un año y tú… tú sólo me quieres. No sé hacia donde estamos yendo, pero no es ciertamente al lugar al que yo quiero ir. Yo buscaba, **__**busco**__**, algo con destino, sin final y creí que… Si hice lo que sé que detestas que haga, arremeter contra la cama a golpes sin que te percataras… abusando de tu condición para que no te enteraras… Te debo una disculpa pero, así es como me siento y no lo lamento. Talvez… talvez debamos terminar…**_

Vuelvo a zafarme de tu control para correr lejos…

_**- ¿No piensas decir nada? ¿¡TAN POCO TE IMPORTA ACASO?!**_ -tus labios se mueven de arriba abajo, desorbitados, dejando escapar todo un furioso discurso y yo… yo…

Yo comienzo a sentir que te odio… PORQUE CUANDO GRITAS NO TE ENTIENDO…

Te encuentras furioso y comienzas a hablar gritando… y yo no puedo escucharte… yo no puedo entenderte… yo no puedo saber qué es lo que me dices al gritar…

¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo de la forma en la que jamás podré entenderlo Shaka?

¿No sabes acaso desde que te conocí que mis oídos son sordos a todo sonido? ¿No sabes que necesito que tus labios se muevan firmes… no muy lentos… no muy rápidos… para entender lo que quieres decirme? ¿No sabes que mientras tengas ataques de ira de los que yo no pueda presenciar el instante o los despojos que dejas atrás, no tendré ni la menor idea de lo que estás sufriendo? ¿No sabes que si gritas me imposibilitas la lectura de tus labios, que no tendré ni la menor idea de lo que te encuentres diciendo?

¿No sabes que el hecho de no saber qué haces, el cómo te encuentras o el qué es lo que dices me mata por dentro cuando sé que es por mi culpa… por mi maldita discapacidad?

¿No sabes que me lastimará siempre?

* * *

**¿Podrías amarme aún cuando mi espalda se mostrara frente a ti, ignorando y despreciando tu canto?**

Las estrellas alumbran el nuevo marco celestial donde el pincel del Señor dibuja a la guardiana de la noche en pleno centro del fresco…

Tus cabellos rubios me impiden seguir la vista fuera del ventanal y me obligan a enfocar mi mirar en tus manos. Vuelvo a perderme en ese gesto que te encargaste de aprender en quince clases, tan rápido y tan bien. Celoso, me obligas a imitarlo… y así es como te doy el "yo también" que antes no pude darte… no porque no quisiera… sino mas bien porque no sabía que lo necesitaras, ni que lo hubieras pedido, ni que tú mismo lo hubieras dicho antes. Te encontrabas tan nervioso, aquella vez sobre la arena, que no supe que me amabas…

Y repites el gesto hasta el cansancio y me obligas en cada vez, a mover mis manos bajo el influjo de las tuyas… diciéndote así que yo también… que yo también te amo…

Bajo un mismo ritmo las pulsaciones de tus labios comienzan, tu nariz se angosta y el aire de tus pulmones entra y sale a diferentes tiempos…

Sé que estás cantando…

Me arropo bajo tus brazos y un bostezo escapa de mi boca… sonrío… siempre que comienzas a cantar, de alguna forma, el sueño me vence… en verdad de alguna manera extraña… tu canto me arrulla mientras duermo…

****

FIN


End file.
